


The Things Trixie Likes

by urdadcallsmekatya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdadcallsmekatya/pseuds/urdadcallsmekatya
Summary: Trixie loved her relationship with Katya. She loved everything about and there was no doubt about that. To her Katya was as good as you could get, sure she was flawed everyone was but she couldn’t imagine finding a better person than her. She thought she’d been in love before and maybe she was but Trixie had never felt what she felt for Katya for anyone else. Yet somehow they both were still individuals and fiercely themselves without the other, Trixie still couldn’t imagine losing her though.





	The Things Trixie Likes

**Author's Note:**

> all the bits in italics are flashbacks
> 
> come say hi @urdadcallsmekatya on tumblr

Trixie loved her relationship with Katya. She loved everything about and there was no doubt about that. To her Katya was as good as you could get, sure she was flawed everyone was but she couldn’t imagine finding a better person than her. She thought she’d been in love before and maybe she was but Trixie had never felt what she felt for Katya for anyone else. Yet somehow they both were still individuals and fiercely themselves without the other, Trixie still couldn’t imagine losing her though.

She had a few favourite things about their relationship, one being their small house on the outskirts of West Hollywood. She loved the tiny bit of garden they had where Trixie could keep all her plants and Katya could do yoga. She loved getting to watch Katya do her yoga deciding that would be the time she would go water the plants.

~

_“Trix do you have to water your plants every time I do yoga?” Katya wasn’t stupid, she knew her girlfriend liked to stare at her as she bent herself into new and complicated positions._

_“Well I don’t have to, I just choose to. Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Trixie had given up trying to be subtle, she loved Katya’s body especially her muscles, it made Trixie feel weak. Every time she saw Katya out in their garden with the yoga mat rolled out in a pair of booty shorts and sports bra she was practically drooling as she tried not to spill the water from her baby pink watering can. Katya had never really understood her love for plants, sure she thought that the many flowers they owned were pretty but she’d never remember the names of meanings like Trixie did. Trixie had her personal favourites when it came to her flowers she loved the pink carnations that symbolised love, how they were mixed in with red roses for desire. She had never loved or desired someone as much as she did Katya, it wasn’t only sex Trixie desired from her. It was everything. The way she walked, talked and laughed uncontrollably at the smallest of things and and somehow made light of shitty situations._

_That was the reason she had a spot with yellow tulips, Katya’s quirky personality was truly the sunshine in her life on her occasional bad days and just made every other day even brighter. She loved hearing her loud cackle, turning around to see Katya on the floor just a heap of limbs tangled together laughing to herself after clearly failing at a certain position._

_“I’ve never seen you look sexier than right now baby.” Trixie called out looking at the mess she called her girlfriend who had moved to lay on her side sticking one leg up in the air._

_“The sarcasms not necessary darling, don’t pretend you don’t want me.” Trixie giggled at the supposedly seductive wink Katya gave her before turning back round to her plants._

_It was fairly ironic that Trixie had moved over to a large patch of daisies at the back of the garden as she stared at Katya who had started to actually focus on yoga. The muscles in her legs on show as she leant forward with her hands on the ground legs spread slightly. Not to mention her ass, it was small and perky and sticking right up taunting Trixie with the fact she could only gaze over at her. The daisies stood for innocence and it was safe to say her thoughts were very far from that. All she wanted was to drop to her knees behind Katya, make her hold her yoga positions as she pulled her shorts and panties down before eating her out in the broad daylight. But she couldn’t, instead she went back to focus on watering the plants thinking about all the things that they could do later on._

_Lastly she had her forget me not’s she thought it was fairly self explanatory what they were there for, Katya still somehow remained clueless any time Trixie brought up her flowers. There were a few things Trixie specifically remembered about their relationship, their first date for example. Katya had picked her up from her appartment claiming the entire thing was a surprise as she took them both to a small local aquarium. Trixie had to admit it was an odd first date but watching Katya with her face practically pushing her face against the glass, which kept fogging up from her breathes, claiming that the fish were staring at her while Trixie just giggled to herself behind her. From that day she knew she wanted to keep Katya and her strange ideas, dates and personality around. 3 and a half years later she still felt exactly the same._

_It’d been almost 2 years they’d been living together now some people said they moved too quickly but neither of them wanted to mess around they both knew how they felt about the other. 2 years and Trixie still hadn’t gotten used to seeing Katya practically bending herself in half doing yoga, there was the time Trixie had tried to do it with her but that wasn’t spoken about anymore. She had no idea how her girlfriend not only managed to get herself into these positions but to then hold herself in it. She thought it was bullshit, but that was probably just because of how badly she had failed that one time._

_She nearly dropped her watering can on the floor when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a voice in her ear. “Come on sweet, you don’t need to pretend to be watering the plants now i’ve finished yoga.” Katya left a kiss on her cheek and her arms were suddenly gone from around Trixie as she walked back into the house smirking. That bitch._

_~_

Their apartment was full of little things Katya often brought back with her when she had been out shopping. Mostly they were little figures, dolls and some weird artwork she would find in thrift shops. Trixie loved to look at the things Katya brought back claiming that they reminded her of Trixie. They were what made their apartment feel like home.

~

_Trixie was in the kitchen when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist she was startled for a moment before realising it was just Katya then leaning back into her._

_“Hey, I got you stuff.” She spoke into Trixie's neck._

_“Yea? What did you get me?” Katya let go of Trixie and walking off before returning with a small paper bag setting it down in front of Trixie._

_“They had these little vintage mcdonalds barbies in this thrift shop I went into earlier, they reminded me of you doll. I couldn’t just leave them there.” she explained as Trixie went through the bag before turning round to face Katya._

_“I love them, thank you sweetheart.” Trixie wrapped her arms around her waist again pressing a soft kiss to her lips before leaning her head down on Katya's shoulder. She felt Katya start to walk backwards still holding onto her leading them both out of the kitchen towards the couch before just pulling Trixie down with her to lay down. “That could’ve gone a lot worse, i’m surprised you didn’t bump us into anything.”_

_“Your lack of faith is unappreciated Trix.” Katya reached out to grab the TV remote turning it on to some random channel playing reruns of friends that they laughed over Trixie told her how much she reminded her of Phoebe despite her lack of an ability to play guitar. To which Katya replied in natural Katya fashion with a stupid statement._

_“You remind me of Rachel a bit now I think about it… Both of you are hot stuff.” Katya couldn’t control her laughter as Trixie shook her head at her. “Don’t worry babe i’d prefer you anyday.” Trixie blushed trying to hide her face from Katya as they went back to watching._

_Trixie got up to order pizza around an hour and a half later it was nearing 6pm by now and neither of them were in the mood to cook that night when she sat back down Katya was lying on top of her hands gripping her squishy sides. Katya loved how warm she always was. That’s why when they heard a knock at the door Katya refused to let her up._

_“Sweetie come on one of us has to go, i’ll be two minutes come on let me move.” Katya slowly moved herself enough to let Trixie up to go get the door. It only took her a minute to go and grab their take out before setting the large pizza down on the coffee table, Katya leaving an exaggerated kiss on her ass as she bent down before pulling her hips back so she was sat in Katya’s lap._

_That was how they spent their night, both of them cuddled up on the couch feeding each other slices of pizza. Trixie would whine at her whenever she left greasy kisses on her cheek which just made Katya laugh doing it even more. They fell asleep on the couch limbs tangled together Katya's arm hanging off of the edge of the sofa not long after they finished their pizza. Trixie loved nights like this._

~

Katya was experienced. There was no other way to put it, no one could make her feel as good as Katya could. Trixie wasn’t as experienced when she met Katya, sure she’d had a few one night stands and a couple of girlfriends throughout college but she was always a little held back in the bedroom. She couldn’t pinpoint when she stopped being so shy around Katya with what she wanted but god was she glad that she had because, Katya would make her see stars each and every time and settle for nothing less.

~

_She’d been teasing Katya all day._

_Katya was practically at the end of her patience with Trixie who had been ‘accidentally’ dropping things in front of her all day, she was also wearing her shortest pink skirt. It drove her crazy seeing Trixie’s deliciously fat ass bent over filling out the stretchy fabric of her mini skirt. That’s why when Trixie walked into the living room in only a tiny white bralette and matching panties and sat herself on Katya’s lap wrapping her arms around her neck Katya finally lost it. Her hands went down to grab Trixie’s ass squeezing the soft flesh as Trixie whined burying her face into her neck, she had never met anyone with an ass as good as Trixie’s it was truly a heavenly sight. She would kill to hear the gasp she let out against her neck as Katya took one hand off of her ass only to bring it back down smacking the soft skin. Hard._

_“Shouldn’t of teased me all day baby, it doesn’t lead to good places-” she hooked her arms under Trixie’s thighs lifting her up, her strength from yoga came in handy, and setting her down on the coffee table pushing her slightly so she would lean back. “Well for you it doesn’t.”_

_She pulled off one of Trixie’s big tshirts she often wore to lay around the house in to reveal her black panties and this was her she obviously wasn’t wearing a bra, she could feel the eyes on her perky tits as she dropped to her knees._

_The sight of Katya down on her knees slowly spreading her thighs apart was almost too much for Trixie, she didn’t even need to say anything to still be so in control of the situation. For Katya it was her touch, the way she never hesitated as she pushed Trixie’s legs open and left a small kiss on the inside of her right knee. How she ran her hands from Trixie’s ankles all the way up to her soft tummy tracing her hands over a few times to see her twitch, before sliding a finger underneath the waistband of her panties. She pulled the elastic back snapping it against her hip to hear her whimper._

_“Kat, Kat please, i’m so wet for you I won’t tease again. Please just touch me.” Her hands gripped the edge of the table as Katya lightly ran her teeth over her stomach. She left at soft bite on the little bit of pudge at the bottom and one of Trixie’s hands flew to grip her hair trying to push her head down where she wanted her. Katya pulled away from Trixie staying sat on her knees in front of her girlfriend who had tried to move closer back to her touch._

_“No no baby, stay still. Be good for me.” Trixie scrunched her eyes up and whined at the words. Katya loved nothing more than making whine and squirm, she would leave teasing soft touches so Trixie would wriggle and squirm towards her. She loved to see her so desperate for to give her anything and everything she wanted, only for Katya to refuse to touch her at all._

_“I’ll be good Kat, I will I just need your hands on me.” Katya thought for a moment, she knew she had more planned for their night as she chose to move her hands back to Trixie’s panties and tug them down and dropping them to her side. She trailed one hand up and down Trixie’s thigh again feeling it twitch at th light brush of her fingers, she slowly moved it up to run her finger through Trixie’s wetness. “Mmh more,” Trixie’s lips were parted slightly as she finally started to get what she wanted._

_“You’re so wet doll, doing so good and being so patient.” She whispered to her as she sank two fingers into Trixie’s wetness without warning. Her back arched up and hands gripped the table so tightly her knuckles turned white. She knew if she tried to grab Katya’s hair she’d pull away and she didn’t ever want Katya to stop fucking her. Especially not as she lowered herself to run her tongue over her clit and moving her fingers even faster. Katya glanced up, tongue still running in circles over her clit, to see Trixie’s head thrown to the side her nose scrunched up small moans escaping her despite the fact she was biting her bottom lip. Considering she was currently being fucked good and hard she still looked weirdly cute, it was one of the many things she loved about her. Katya had never heard her whine so loud when she pulled her face back slightly. “Trix don’t whine. Look at me baby.” The moment Trixie looked down to make eye contact with her she moved her face back forward to suck slightly on her clit as she slipped a third finger watching as Trixie’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open no sound coming out. High pitched moans started to stream from her mouth as Katya stretched her open with three fingers. It was all too much for her._

_“God, Katya please can I come i-i’m gonna come.”_

_“Come for me baby.” As soon as the words left Katya she was coming all over her fingers eyes shut tight Katya’s finger rubbing her slowly through her orgasm._

_“Open up doll.” She felt three fingers at her mouth which she let in sucking them clean swirling her tongue around them as she tried to ignore the taste of herself._

_“Good girl. On your knees on the floor baby, now!” Trixie looked shocked. “Come on doll you think that’s it after all your teasing, I want your tongue on me. You’ve managed to run your mouth with all the dirty stuff you wanted today, you better put it to good use.” Trixie scrambled to get onto her knees in front of Katya who had taken her panties off as she stood to move and sit on the coffee table. “What are you staring at doll-” she pulled Trixie’s face in between her legs. “Get to work.”_

_Trixie was unfairly good at eating her pussy, Katya wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to keep her composure during it. As much as she tried to keep her cool and remain calm and dominant Trixie’s tongue did something to her when she was on her knees kitten licking her. Instead she would sit and spew out all the dirty thoughts that came to her head as she tugged on Trixie’s hair. And that only spurred Trixie on to go faster she would listen to Katya dirty talk all day long if she could._

_“Yea, t-there you go doll, being such a good girl for me.” she pushed her face closer by the back of her head. “I bet this is getting you all wet again isn’t it? Bet that having your face pressed into my pussy is turning you on, driving you crazy.” Trixie moaned licking at her harder trying to get her to come hard so that maybe she’d touch her again afterwards. “Are you licking harder cause you’re desperate? T-tryna make me come quick just so you can come again? That’s quite greedy of y-you kitten” The slight stutter of her words would of had Trixie smirking if she wasn’t already somewhat preoccupied._

_She was trying her best to focus all her attention on Katya but it was getting difficult since everything that left her mouth was just pure filth. Trixie could barely take it, or in this case give it to Katya, when her focus was slowly becoming more on the dull throb between her legs. She tried to take the edge off by squeezing her thighs together tight but that just rewarded her with a sharp pull on her hair and an unimpressed Katya._

_“Spread em Trix!” she knew she had been a tease all day but did she really deserve this? To be knelt on the floor wearing only her tiny bralette, that her tits had spilled out of, being made to eat Katya out legs spread. Well she couldn't complain about eating her girlfriend out she loved it, she even loved the way Katya treated her when she’d been a tease the entire day but she would never admit that._

_“Look at you down on your knees legs spread, so slutty. You gonna make me come baby?” Katya started to grind herself down as best she could onto Trixie’s face who had gripped her thighs tugging her forward slightly. All it took was Trixie moving her tongue down to fuck her one of her before Katya was coming all over her face holding her close to lick her through it._

_“F-fuck that’s it, god that’s it baby so good. Bet you’re ready for me to touch you again aren’t you?” Finally letting Trixie move back a bit, she was gasping as she knelt there legs still spread wide open. Katya moved down in front of her pulling her bralette up over her head._

_“Please…” Trixie was getting tired but she couldn’t ignore how turned on Katya had gotten her again._

_“Here’s what’s gonna happen baby, you’re gonna bend over that table stick your pretty ass out and rub yourself till you’re coming again.” Trixie’s expression was unimpressed almost disheartened that Katya wouldn’t touch her, but the look she got showed she better do what she was told. So she shuffled forward bending over the coffee table, tits pressed against the cool glass. She’d always thought having a glass coffee table was kind of pretentious but right now as her nipples became even more sensitive pushed up against it she couldn’t care less. As she reached down to start rubbing her clit slowly Katya leaned over her. “Maybe if you ask nicely enough i’ll touch you.” But she was then gone and so were the cigarettes next to her, she whined knowing exactly what was going to happen. After hearing the click of her lighter Trixie turned her head as much as she could to look back at Katya who was lounging on their couch cigarette between her lips like Trixie wasn’t bent over in front of her rubbing frantically at her clit._

_“Kat come on, touch me i’m desperate.” The sight of her just lazily smoking eyes glancing towards Trixie had her feeling wetter than she ever thought she could as she worked her way to a second orgasm wishing for Katya’s fingers. Or maybe even her tongue. “Please, enough teasing just fucking touch me already.”_

_“I don’t think you’re in a position to be making demands now are you doll?” Katya took a particularly long drag tilting her head back and blowing the smoke towards the ceiling. Trixie looked away again holding back her noises refusing to give Katya the satisfaction of breaking her down to a whining mess._

_That only lasted so long._

_Trixie wasn’t the only one who could play games, Katya turned her attention completely away from Trixie purely focusing on her cigarette. She could still hear the sound of Trixie touching herself, along with her involuntary whines. It was only a matter of time until she was begging for Katya’s hands on her again. She knew Trixie would hold off her orgasm as long as she could in the hopes of being touched, and she was proved right when she put out her cigarette in the ashtray on the table which started Trixie begging again._

_“I’m so close Katya just touch me, make me come please i’ve been so so good.” Katya ran a single finger from the top of Trixie’s spine down to just above her ass which resulted in Trixie whimpering and trying again. “You know you want to, just touch make me come hard for you.” Her legs were starting to shake and Katya knew she was close, she knew it’d only take a touch of her hand for Trixie to come a second time._

_“You have been awfully good haven’t you baby, maybe you’re right maybe you do deserve my fingers in your pussy like you so badly want.” Katya thought aloud kneeling down behind Trixie who believed she would finally get what she wanted as she let her moans out freely thinking it would encourage Katya. She was half right, she had gotten one of Katya’s hands on her only not in the way she thought. Katya had left another sharp smack on her ass Trixie jolting forward her nipples rubbing against the glass as she helplessly came, it running down her thighs as she collapsed forward leaning all her weight on the table. Katya pulled her down into her lap on the floor in their living room holding her close to her chest running her hands through Trixie’s slightly sweaty blonde hair._

_“So good baby, you were so good for me. Such a good girl.” Trixie only tried to snuggle her head closer into her chest after hearing the praise, Katya pressed a light kiss to the top of her head before adjusting her so she could get them both to the bedroom. Trixie shuffled slightly half asleep as she was lifted off the ground and carried to another room in their house, which one she didn’t know. She fell completely asleep as she was set down onto the bed and the last thing she remembered was being pulled into her girlfriend's arms._

_~_

It didn’t happen often, but when it did Trixie loved it. Sure she knew that when Katya wanted to bottom 90% of the time it was because things had gone wrong throughout her day or she was just completely stressed. But in the times that Trixie got to take control she absolutely loved it, she loved seeing Katya so desperate to please her and lose control for a while.

~

_Katya was stressed, everything had been going wrong for her. Sure they were small things really like waking up after not charging her phone, burning her breakfast, dropping some dishes on the floor and finding that they had in fact run out of coffee. But Katya was still stressed she wished Trixie was there to make her feel better, she knew that she needed Trixie after yoga failed to calm her. She wanted her there so she could make her feel good so Trixie could stroke her hair call her sweetheart and sit on her face._

_Trixie was at work she wouldn’t be getting back from her job at the mac counter until around 5:30 and Katya was getting impatient. Around 5 she walked into their bedroom opening the bottom draw of the large dresser in the corner of the room where they both kept their lingerie sets, both of them enjoyed seeing the other in the lacy sets. They had split the draw down the middle keeping their own on one side most of Katya’s being red or black and what a surprise to say Trixie’s were all white or pink. Katya liked the many sets she had collected? She thought she could call it a collection from how many she had, of course she had a favourite though. In the bottom draw right at the back sat her favourite red set that Trixie had once bought her, she’d been coming back after visiting Violet for the day when as soon as she stepped through the front door she was then pinned against it. Trixie was rarely dominant at that point in their relationship but as she ordered Katya to their bedroom to put on what was out on the bed before Trixie got in there she couldn’t say she didn’t like the change in her girlfriend._

_Since then it’s been her favourite thing to wear when she wanted to switch the roles between them, she loved how she looked spread out on their bed in the sheer lacy material. The roses that decorated her lingerie made her feel so sexy along with her visible nipples showing through, she let her hands run down her body whilst she waited for Trixie. She thought about her coming in to find her there all dressed up for her, she knew how much Trixie loved it when she was wearing her garter belt and thigh highs, how when Trixie saw her she would know exactly what she wanted. And she did._

_“Is that what we’re doing tonight then sweetheart?” Trixie was finally back, in reality it had only been about 20 minutes but to Katya it felt so much longer. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Trixie who was stood in the doorway taking off her white belt dropping it down before untucking her shirt from her knee length pink pencil skirt and undoing the buttons. She left the white shirt on unbuttoned all the way showing off her F cup tits that spilled over the cups of her lacy pink push up bra._

_“Yea, Trix… Need you to look after me.” Trixie finally moved towards the bed sitting in front of Katya who was leaning against the headboard and had moved to sit with her knees bent legs spread._

_“Alright sweetheart.” Trixie then grabbed her ankles pulling her forward so she was laying down Trixie in between her legs as she leant down hand cupping her cheek as she started to kiss her softly. She knew Katya needed things slow and calm but she also needed Trixie to control everything, it was her way of calming down when things went wrong Trixie knew that if Katya knew she could make her feel good all the little things that had gone wrong would start to seem less important. “You look so pretty Kat.” she mumbled in between kisses, Katya whined at the words while leaning up trying to get Trixie to stop talking and keep kissing her._

_“No look at me.” She pulled back holding Katya’s face to look her in the eye. “You’re so fucking pretty baby.” She leaned back down again catching Katya’s lips in a slight sloppy kiss as she moved her hand down to pinch her nipple over the thin fabric. Katya had her hands in Trixie’s hair whining into her mouth as she felt her hand move down from her nipple to rub circles into her side. Although Katya wanted to move this further, she was a little reluctant when she pulled Trixie's head back looking back up at her seeing the slightly smudged baby pink lipstick she had immaculately applied that morning._

_“Trixie, more please.” She hoped Trixie would catch on with what she wanted, she always hated asking for what she wanted._

_“Shh sweet pea, I know what you want.” She adjusted her position moving upwards hovering over Katya’s face, she still was still pretty much fully clothed her skirt lifted up around her hips and her panties pulled to the side to give katya access. She brushed a stray lock of hair off of her face before she sat down, Katya's tongue making contact with her pussy, “That’s it sweetheart, make me feel good.” Katya didn’t hold back she had been waiting for this all say now, she went straight to suck on Trixie's clit knowing it drove her crazy. Both of them knew each other likes and dislikes by now, Trixie softly stroked through Katya's hair she knew how much she loved feeling Trixie's hands on her as she ate her out it never failed to make her whine into her pussy. And god did Trixie love that feeling. She loved the soft vibrations of Katya's moans and whines against her clit._

_“Good girl sweetie, making me feel so good. F-fuck baby less cocky now aren’t you, just the other day you were so full of yourself making me touch myself over that table. Now look at you. Eating me out, being so good.” Katya groaned as she tried to find Trixie's hips to hold onto finding her skirt and grabbing the bunched up fabric as she moved her tongue down and moving it inside Trixie. The loud moans she let out encouraging her to go faster along with the feeling of trixie's hands resting on her head holding her in place to carry on fucking her._

_“God baby you’re gonna make me come. Mmh s-shit don’t you dare.. Ah don’t you dare stop. Be a g-good girl and make me come!” Katya was rapidly fuckong her tongue in and out of her as fast as she could as she let go of Trixie's skirt with her right hand bringing it down to rub her clit at the same pace she was fucking her. She was looking up at Trixie, her head was thrown back, mouth agape and her eyes closed. What a heavenly sight._

_“That’s it sweetheart, gonna come K-kat i’m gonna.” Trixie let out a load moan squeezing her shaking thighs around Katya's head as she came onto Katya's mouth as she just licked her through it._

_“Good girl sweetheart let me take care of you now.” Trixie spoke softly as she lay down next to Katya trailing one of her hands down her body in between her legs pushing her panties aside, which was turning out to be a popular choice of the day, and slipped two fingers in. Katya turned her head burying in into Trixie's shoulder as she was finally filled up by Trixie like she so desperately needed._

_“There you go baby, just relax.” She whispered as she noticed Katya's legs tensing up as she quickened the pace of her fingers. Katya’s whimpers were muffled by Trixie's shoulder, they both felt so close together in that moment no one but Trixie would hear the soft noises escape Katya's mouth or feel her light breath against their skin. Katya was no one but hers in that moment, and she was so beautiful. Katya bit down on her shoulder as her back arched the moment Trixie added a third finger and curled them hitting the one spot that made Katya see stars._

_“P-please, oh god please Trix baby it’s too much please.” Her whines were getting louder as she begged Trixie for more, maybe less she had no idea what she needed the feeling of Trixie's three fingers inside her was too much._

_“You’re okay sweet pea, touch yourself for me baby. Do it while my fingers are deep inside you. Touch yourself and come all over my hand, you look so pretty when you do.” Katya whimpered when her fingers made contact with her sensitive clit her wrist bumping against Trixie who just pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered ‘come’ the moment the word left Trixie's mouth her whole body shook as she soaked Trixie's hand and the sheets below them lazily rubbing herself through her orgasm as Trixie moved her hand away. Her legs still twitching as Trixie mumbled praises to her, she was so fucked out she barely notices Trixie slipping into the bathroom coming back with a washcloth to clean her up as her eyes closed and she slowly started falling asleep. The last thing she remembered before she was asleep were Trixie's hands unclipping her thigh highs pulling them down throwing them to the corner of the room where Trixie's clothes she had taken off were._

_~_

Katya claimed she wasn’t a romantic. She always said she didn’t do cuddling before Trixie that’s why it surprised her when Katya was always touching her somehow. Whether she was holding her hand or if she had her arm around her waist or when they were just sat on the couch together and Katya would tuck her feet in between Trixie's thighs. Whatever she claimed before Trixie there was no denying that Katya was affectionate, and Trixie loved it.

~

_“Tracyyyyyy where are you?” Katya slammed the door when she had gotten in she’d spent the morning down at the community centre teaching beginners yoga, she enjoyed teaching yoga but sometimes she just wanted to be at home with Trixie especially on a saturday morning. She had slipped out of bed that morning much to Trixie's disapproval as she tried to cling onto her for as long as she could._

_“In the living room love!” Trixie had called back Katya smiled at the name, Trixie using pet names for her would never fail to make her feel like a 16 year old in love for the first time. She kicked her shoes off walking into the living room to see Trixie sat on the couch clueless playing on the tv. She practically jumped on the couch next to her just lying over Trixie arms wrapped around her waist kissing her chest just above her boobs. “Make yourself comfortable then why don't you.” Trixie was giggling as Katya was shuffling around on top of her trying to find the best way to lay._

_“Don’t you worry your pretty little head peach I will.” Trixie smacked her arm lightly as Katya threw her head back laughing._

_“Oh i’m glad this is so funny.”_

_“Shhh you love me, lemme lie on you Trix.” She snuggled her head in closer. “Hmm i’d love you more if you went and showered darling, you kinda smell like sweat.” Trixie teased but still moved her arms around Katya's back holding her close._

_“Are you saying you aren’t enjoying my womanly scent. I’m truly wounded Tracy i’m not sure we can carry this on.” She broke herself from Trixie's grip standing up and walking away, “I’m gonna shower then peach, maybe that’ll keep you happy. Oh and we’re watching contact when I get out!” She called out to her as she walked to their bathroom chuckling slightly to herself._

_“We are not watching that god awful movie!”_

_“Whatever you say baby.”_

_Katya felt a bit silly as she smiled to herself in the shower thinking about Trixie lying on the couch waiting for her to get out of the shower and come back out to lay down with her only to argue over what to watch. She thought of Trixie rolling her eyes at the thought of watching as she described it ‘that stupid fucking Jodie Foster movie’ but she knew Trixie would give in and agree to watch it with her despite all her protests. She tried to shower as quickly as she could she often used Trixie's body wash considering how Trixie would always tell her how good she smelled when she did. Once she was out of the shower she got dressed in a loose white crop top and a pair of Trixie's comfy, and obnoxiously pink, sweatpants that were way too big for her but she couldn’t care less._

_She went back to join Trixie on the couch who had contact ready to play on the tv, she sent her a don’t you dare look as she knew Katya was about to make some stupid comment. She said nothing as she walked over climbing behind Trixie pulling her back to press flush against her chest as she buried her face into Trixie's blonde curls. Trixie hit play on the remote the opening scenes to the movie they had both seen countless times started to play._

_“I love you Trix.” She mumbled to her not thinking Trixie had heard her as she felt her snuggle herself back into Katya a smile spread across her face as they both settled into comfortable silence._


End file.
